Barcelona
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: Mark wanted a break with his boyfriend Matt away from the States. Away from everything but him. And is there any better places than Barcelona, known for the Sun and the beach? Slash. Rated M for sexual contents.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey love." Mark leaned and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head softly from the back of the sofa. He just went out of the shower so his wet hair moistened his lover's cheek.

"Hey honey." He answered back and kissing the hand that was rubbing the back of his head. "Wanna watch it with me?" he asked referring to the program he was watching.

"You know I hate cooking." However he sat down next to him.

"You might learn something, then." He laid back and put his legs on the other man's lap.

"C'mon Matt. You know I'm completely useless in the kitchen. I'm incapable of cooking some pasta." He said.

"So damn true." He centred his attention to the TV again and moaned when his boyfriend rubbed his tired feed. "Hm… That feels good."

They both watched the TV together. Matt loved the programs about cooking, especially MasterChef and Hell's kitchen. Not that he minded too much, mainly because he would do some of them for him.

He looked at him. He was gorgeous: the black hair untied, the olive and soft skin, the muscular arms and back, the toned chest and abs, the tight ass and thighs, the legs on his legs. Some part of the back of his mind wondered why Matt was going without shirt. It wasn't hot at all.

"Would you like me to do this one?"

"Uh?" He centred his attention to the TV and saw a dish that was made with rice, some fish and seafood. "Looks good. What is it?" he asked, what made the youngest laugh.

"Paella. It's a Spanish dish made rice and complements." Answered. "That feels nice." He mumbled when Mark pressed in the middle of his sole.

"I'm glad. You could do it tonight for dinner." He proposed.

"Sure." He sat up and kissed his man on the lips, moving them slowly, not letting the kiss be drowned in passion. "I hate being trapped in here." He mumbled.

"Are you saying you hate being trapped in here _with me_?" He furrowed and half-closed his eyes.

"Of course no! Don't be silly: being with you is what it makes it perfect, baby." He stated smiling brightly at him.

They had been trapped in New York because of the bad weather and there weren't any flights to Texas were Matt had moved in with him (they also had a house in North Carolina, but there wasn't a point on staying in the East Coast) so they had to stay in their hotel for two days now and they had to stay for about one or two weeks more.

"_Your_ presence is what makes it perfect, darling." The one with greenish eyes brushed their noses.

Matthew sighed at that side of his boyfriend. No one, absolutely no one, knew that Mark could be so loving and caring. He straddled and hugged him.

"Will you come with me to the supermarket babe?" Matt solicited.

"I would go to Hell as long as you are by my side kid." He responded and smiled. "What have you done to me, Matty boy? I had never been like that before, not with Judy, not with Sara, not with Michelle… Just with you." Those words always made him the happiest person in the world.

"I just enamoured you baby." Replied, caressing the strong and tattooed neck with his nose. "Like you did with me. You know? Before we got together I was such a whore. After my breaking up with Amy I was so convinced that no one would ever love me again. That I couldn't love again. And then... I still don't know how I fell in love with you, but damn if I did." He hated to talk about that phase of his live. He really felt like no one could fall for him since who he thought to be the love of his live just dumped him to go with his best friend (Amy actually told Adam that Matt dumped her)

"Do not talk about her." Mark growled, stroking his hair lovingly, kissing his brow. "I love you babe. I'll never dump you. I'll never leave you. I'll never hurt you." He promised, wiping away the little tears Matt shed. "Forget her. You have me now, ok?" He didn't answer. "Ok, my love?"

"Y-yes." He said and smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Just go wash your pretty face, babe." He kissed his forehead and smiled widely to him. Matt nodded and went to the bathroom and then came back with Mark, who was already waiting next to the door. "Let's go." He wrapped an arm around Matt shoulders and pushed him closer to him. "I love you. You know that, right?" he whispered to him.

"Yes. I'm sorry about the show." He apologised, blushing slightly.

"No worries." He lifted his chin as pecked his lips. "You look so adorable when you blush." He cooed.

"I know I do." Mark rolled his eyes; by now he was already used to those change in Matt's behaviour.

They made their way to the entrance, still embraced.

"Matt! Where are you going, bro?" they turned and saw the youngest Hardy holding hands with JoMo, who looked at Matt hesitantly.

"We just ran out of food, so we are going to buy some more." He said smiling at them for the surprise of the other three: even if Mark knew Matt as the palm of his hand the fact that he didn't say anything to the Californian man was weird. And he hoped that it was a good signal.

So did the other two. John was perfectly aware that Matt used to go way overprotective on Jeff on everything. And that included romantic relationship. Sometimes this it really pissed Jeff off, but he knew his brother meant no harm and he also knew that he would still have to talk with him about John and him. But another day.

"Well, see you around." They waved and walked away.

They went to the supermarket next to the hotel. Lucky for them it wasn't raining, just windy.

"What was that?" Mark said taking a shopping cart.

"What was what?" He asked confused.

"Morrison. You didn't say a thing to him. And it's weird from your side. You usually jump at anyone that wants to go out with Jeff." Pointed out and Matt shrugged.

"I know John won't hurt my baby brother. I'm more worried about him than Jeff." He recognised.

"What's that?" He said, pretty surprised by such a statement: this was getting way too weird with Matt defending his brother's mate than his brother itself.

"I mean, if Shannon comes around again… I'm afraid that Jeffro will leave Johnny to go back to Shannon. You know how much in love was Jeff with him and how was he when Shannon dumped him. I don't want to see neither of them being hurt. Not John. Not Jeffro." They were filling the shopping cart quite quickly. "I am going to talk with Nero before and then with John."

"Well, I'm glad all this overprotective thing is tuning down." Mark leaned down and quickly kissed his forehead. "I proud of you."

"Thanks baby. But I'm still gonna kick his ass if he does a wrong move after I give him my permission." He made clear.

"Of course you will. And I'll help you if there's need of." He said, pulling him closer to him. "However it's still not you. Is there something you are not telling me?" He inquired, furrowing when he saw the mischievous glow in his lovers eyes.

"Maybe there is, maybe not." He teased, putting a bag of frost seafood in the trolley and then two packs of rice.

"Matthew." He growled.

"I already knew that John had feelings for my brother. I heard him once talk with Mike about it. And it was almost two years ago. So I don't really think that he'll hurt him." He stopped by the wines and looked at the oldest man. "Should we buy some?"

"Why not? You are going to cook some delicious dish for me so I want to enjoy it all the way." He said hugging him from is back. "So, red or white? I would go for the red." Opined him.

"Then red it is." He was going to take the cheapest one he had seen, but his hand was slapped. "What?"

"We ain't drinking cheap wine. It's not like we are in crisis or having economic problems hon." He let Matt free for a second so he could take the most expensive bottle. "Plus I think we earn enough money to buy it." He stole a quick kiss from him.

"I know that. But I wanted that one to do some cooking later." He said as he took the bottle he had before and smiled at him. "Let's go. I think we should buy some fruit."

They went to the fruit section and Mark observed, amused, how his boyfriend was choosing the fruit just by touching them. He was sure that if Matt were a woman he would be the best wife ever.

"_He actually could be the best wife ever, don't you think?"_ Said a little voice in this head. "_And you know one __thing __or two about how a wife is. And he is more of a good wife than any of the other three. He can actually cook, doesn't he?"_ Damn right. Compared with Jody, Sara and Michelle, Matt was the only one who could actually cook. He hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and sighed with bliss.

"Hey. What was that sigh for?" Matt asked.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy to have you. I was thinking that you would be the perfect wife I ever had." He said.

"Are you comparing me with your ex's?" he asked, looking down, afraid and sad. Had he done something that reminded him to them?

"Yes I was. And I arrived at the conclusion that I don't know how you, being a man and a wrestler, can cook so damn well. You are just everything I have been looking for. But I was just looking onto the wrong people. And gender." He stated happily before kissing him. "Love you."

"Love you too." He muttered, relief feeling his body.

"You two are weird." They turned to his side to see how Bourne was looking at them.

"Yeah. Because you screwing up with Dave and five minutes after yelling at each other it's not, right?" Matt said, smirking.

"How do you…? You heard us?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Not to difficult with you crying so loud." Answered laughing when the youngest blushed furiously. "Well, see you around Matthew." He said and walked to the cashier with Mark.

"You heard them?" He whispered, jealousy filling his voice.

"Aw… Don't be like that baby." He cooed, pecking his lips multiple times, not caring that someone saw them. "I was in Glenn's room waiting for you and it appeared to happen that Dave's room is next to his." He answered putting the things to the band.

"When was that?" he asked, helping him.

"Past Monday." He sensually licked his lips, biting the lower one. "Do you remember?"

"Hell if I do. Now I understand why were you so horny." He whispered in his ear. "And I can't wait to have you again. You were so sensitive." No one could hear what he was saying, but the blush that covered Matt's face was what betrayed them.

They finished and went to the hotel again and then to their room, greeting theirs co-workers. Once in their apartment Matt and Mark settled all the things and when they finished they sat on the sofa again.

"Hey love, aren't the X games the in two weeks?" Calaway asked.

"Yeah. Barcelona, right?" the oldest man nodded in response. "You know, I always wanted to go there. The Sun, the beach…"

"The wine, the food…" He followed and smiled when the brunette punched him in the chest. "Do you want to go?"

"Where? Barcelona? I told you that I always wanted." He answered and rested his head on Mark's chest.

"I meant the X-games. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?" He sat up straight looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Got you something." He winked at him and stood up. He went to the bedroom and came back with two tickets. "Here." He handed them to the other man who looked at him in surprise and the launched himself to his arms and kissed him hungrily, moaning in pleasure.

"How did you get them?" asked looking at the X-games tickets.

"Vince. I asked him to get them for me. Because you know what is happening in two weeks, right?" He asked him, brushing his lips with Matt's.

"Of course I know. Our fifth anniversary." He answered. "Do you think will be able to get in there? We can't leave."

"Wrong." He lifted Matt and sat him on the edge of the sofa and settled himself between his legs. "If you agree will leave the day-after tomorrow. We'll go to Cleveland with my car and then we'll catch up a flight to Chicago, from there to Florida and then to Barcelona, and have a week and a half for us. No one else."

"Sounds like a plan." He mumbled, kissing his boyfriend. "You already have it all planed, haven't you?"

"Of course. Jeff told me that you always wanted to go so I thought you would love it." He answered when they split the kiss. "You look so hot right now. I want to make love to you so badly." He whispered into his ear.

"But I have to make the dinner babe." The oldest pouted, not liking the answer he received. "However… I can give you a blowjob." He proposed.

"I would definitely love that." He answered shuddering slightly at the thought of Matt between his legs.

"Sit down and watch something while I'll put the water for the rice to boil." He ordered, heading to the kitchen.

Mark smirked and sat down; legs slightly open and set the TV on, leaving the MTV channel because they were doing the Pimp My Ride Show. Some years ago he didn't like it, but when he and Glenn started the Kane and The Undertaker storyline they started to watch together and he finally liked it. He rubbed his crotch and growled at the pleasure. Matt came back and smiled when he saw the hard-on the green-eyed man had.

"Seems that someone needs attention desperately." He kneeled between his longs legs and unzipped the jeans. "Your hips. Up." He said and Mark obeyed, half-heartedly because of the TV. The one from North Carolina growled when he saw that, but didn't mind at all, he knew that he was fully capable of making Mark forget about the show. He pulled the clothes to the ankles and sobbed with pleasure when he saw the aching and red member of his boyfriend: he wanted it so bad inside of him, but there wasn't enough time.

He licked the top and smiled at the sigh the received. He kept licking until the erection was completely wet and then, with no previous advice, deep throated him.

"Fuck Matt!" he blinked innocently at him. "Don't look at me like that boy. We both know you've got nothing of innocence." Matt laughed what made his throat vibrate and caused the oldest one to moan.

He started to bob his head up and down, slowly at the beginning, fastening the pace a few moments later.

He pulled out and smiled at him, his lips red and swollen and looked at the moaning and breathless man he had in front.

"Don't stop." Mark growled and pushed his head down. "Keep it eating babe, keep eating." He did as he was told and engulfed the erection again, letting his boyfriend to mark the pace he wanted by grabbing some of his hair. "Oh yes baby… I just love your mouth." He moaned. "So hot and wet." He put some more pressure on his head and Matt fastened his movements again, gagging intentionally. "Shit!" He came hard, not having time to advice his boy.

Matt swallowed down the hot cum and straddled him, whimpering when Mark's abs pressed his member.

"Want me to taker of it?" The one with reddish hair asked, caressing his lips with his thumbs.

"I… I need to see if the water is boiling." He tried to stand up, but it was quite difficult for him with the hard-on he had.

"I'll go. I can do that. Stay here and don't let it go soft, you hear me?" He sat the brunette on the sofa and kissed him hard on the lips and he put his pants and underwear on. "The water is boiling. What do I do now?" He asked from the kitchen.

"Put the rice… that is in the dish." He answered as clearly as he could: the pain was killing him, but he knew that if he tried to release himself Mark would get mad at him and this was the last he wanted to happen. "Mark… Hurry up." He whimpered.

"I'm here." He said from behind him and went to sit next to him, he unzipped his pants and let them fall to floor with the underclothing. "Come." Quickly he obeyed and sat on his boyfriend's lap, not moving and letting the other do the entire job. "You look really cute when you act so submissive Matthew." He cooed. "So beautiful. No sounds today baby." He said and Matt nodded and rested his head on his shoulders, giving total permission to Mark to do whatever he wanted to him. "I'm going to make you touch the sky honey. I'm going to touch you very slowly, very delicately." He caressed his face and kissed him also very slowly, experiencing the kiss until the last second.

He didn't answer since he couldn't, so he closed his eyes and enjoyed as much as he could his boyfriend's administration to him, shuddering and pressing himself against the other one, feeling how little Mark began to harden against his ass. He smiled at that.

"Damn Matty. Move a bit." He moved near to his knees and gasped when he felt the big hand of Calaway wrap both erections to give a hand-job to both of them. "So hot baby. So hot." He whispered, lost in his own work.

"I'm going t-t-to cu-um…" Matt told him and he fastened the pace. "Mark!" He whispered coming when he kissed his neck. He heard the green-eyed one growl in his ear.

"You know what darling?" the youngest one shook his head. "I think I'm gonna marry you." He said.

"What?" He stared at his partner, looking for a joke or something in his eyes but he found none of that. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am serious honey. Why would I joke about that? You are the most important thing in my life." He kissed his forehead and tossed their shirts away. "I'm not asking you to. Yet. I want to do it right. Get you out. Go somewhere nice to have dinner. Buy you a ring." He said.

"You know I'm not a girl, right? You can ask me here, right now. I don't need all those things, love. I know you are an old southern boy, but I'm one too, so there is no need for such things. Maybe the ring, but we can buy it later." Matt told him.

"At least let me put my pants on." He joked. Once they did it Mark guided him to the kitchen and forced him to sit down on one of the chairs and he kneeled on one knee. "Matthew, you know I have quite a few failed marriages on my shoulders, but I want you to know that I'm going to do everything to not ruin it like it did with the others. And I will fight for us because you are my true love, the one that has been always by my side. I just realised that too late. I'm going to love you, adore you and respect you until the day I die or you push me away from you. You know what? I'm sure we won't break up because we can spend as much as we want together, because I'm not letting Vince put you in another show if I'm not with you." He peered into those brown eyes that he loved so much. "Will you, Matthew Moore Hardy, honour me by marring me?" He asked.

"Yes. Of course yes." He kneeled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Mark." He whispered.

"And I love you." He kissed his cheek as well. "I want you to have something." He stood up and took one of his favourite rings and slid it onto Matt fourth finger of his right hand. "I'll buy another one."

"No. No. This one is perfect." He said and kissed him. "Can you watch the rise for a while? I need to tell Jeff." He asked.

"Sure."

"Great. If it turns brown, you just failed. Take it off and put it with very cold water once its done."

"How do I know if it's done?"

"You taste it." He answered, rolling his eyes. "Seriously Mark don't let it burn." He said. "I'll be out for less than ten minutes."

"Ok. Ok. I'll do my best." He kissed him. "You know we are not gonna change, right?"

"Of course not. I love our relationship just like it is. The only think is that we just upgrade it." He lifted and kissed his lips very softly. "Love you."

"Love you." Mark whispered against his lips.

Matt left and went to his brother room, knocking the door and waiting impatiently. He was so content and, as always, he wanted to share it with his brother, one of the most important persons in his life.

"Hey Matt. What's up?" said Jeff, letting him on. "Why are so happy?" He was used to see his brother smiling all the time since he was 24/7 with the man from Texas but this time was different: his eyes were shiny like he never saw them.

"Mark asked me." He said.

"Asked you…?" It was then that he realised the ring on his brother finger and the glow in his eyes. "Oh my god! No way? He did it, didn't he? I am so happy for you Matty!" Jeff jumped on him and hugged him as tight as he could. "How come? None of us did see this coming."

"He didn't plan it. It was because of the moment. Oh Jeffrey! I'm so happy right now. It's just… He's everything I ever wanted." He smiled, full of joy.

"I know. And you just deserve to be happy with him. You deserve everything the world can give you." He was very aware that he wouldn't have made it past fifteen without Matt. That's why he had told Taker about his brother's feelings once he knew that the oldest man felt the same way. "I know he'll take care you."

"Yeah. He will. By the way, thank you for telling him about the X-games. I really appreciate it." He said, hugging him again.

"No problem bubba." He bit his lower lip and looked at him. "What do you think about Johnny?" He asked nerviouslly.

"Now, that's something I want to talk with you." He sat up straight and took his brother face in his hands. "Don't get mad at me baby but, are you sure you are over Shannon?" He asked.

"Why are you asking that?" He was being defensive.

"Don't avoid the question and answer me. Are you over Shannon? And if the answer is _no_, I want you tell John so."

"I'm… not yet. But I will." He mumbled. "Why are asking me that? I thought you would talk about Johnny." He said.

"Has John told you that he has been in love with you, at least, since two years ago?" he asked, caressing his brother's cheeks.

"N-no." he muffled. "I don't want to hurt him. He means so much to me." He said, hugging him tightly.

"What does he means to you?" Matthew asked. "What do you feel when you are with him?"

"Peace." He immediately said, blushing intensely.

"You are so cute baby brother. Did you ever feel like this when you were with Shannon?"

"At the beginning. Maybe two months. But not more than that." His green eyes were watering. "I just… I don't want to lose Johnny, Matty. I _can't_ lose him. Not him." He whispered.

"Do you feel like he is the rebound guy?"

"What? No Matty!" He exclaimed. "I feel more like… he's the one that I have been looking for." He said.

"Okay. Think you should tell him how you feel, but it's just my opinion. I need to go. I don't really trust Mark in the kitchen." Jeff giggled and nodded. "Love you little brother."

"Love you big brother." He answered, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for everything. I hope you'll have a great time in Barcelona."

"I will. Oh yes I will." He said in a pervert tone. "Thank you Jeffy. I'll bring you something from there." He returned the kiss and abandoned the room.

He quickly went back to his room and smiled when he didn't smell smoke or the burning whiff. He kissed Mark on the top of the head when he saw his boyfriend sat on the sofa watching some show.

"Good job honey." He said, going to the kitchen.

"How did it go with Jeff?" The oldest man asked.

"Fine. We've talked about him and John. I believe I made him understand that he has to be sincere with him." He started to fry the already unfrozen seafood and smiled when he noticed Mark's arms around his wais and leaned against him.

"What?"

* * *

**I really like a lot this couple, so I hope you enjoyed it too. Now, I'm from Barcelona so all the places that are going to be mentioned are real as well it is the fact that we are known for the Sun, the beaches, the wine and the food. I was also supposed to go to the X-games the last weekend, but I got the flu so I had to watch it.**

**Please review!**

**P.S: I'm working on the others as well. And a new one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter (at the beginning was actually part of the first chapter, but it was too long so I split it up) Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"What?" He stared at his partner, looking for a joke or something in his eyes but he found none of that. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am serious honey. Why would I joke about that? You are the most important thing in my life." He kissed his forehead and tossed their shirts away. "I'm not asking you to. Yet. I want to do it right. Get you out. Go somewhere nice to have dinner. Buy you a ring." He said.

"You know I'm not a girl, right? You can ask me here, right now. I don't need all those things, love. I know you are an old southern boy, but I'm one too, so there is no need for such things. Maybe the ring, but we can buy it later." Matt told him.

"At least let me put my pants on." He joked. Once they did it, Mark guided him to the kitchen and forced him to sit down on one of the chairs and he kneeled on one knee. "Matthew, you know I have quite a few failed marriages on my shoulders, but I want you to know that I'm going to do everything to not ruin it like it did with the others. And I will fight for us because you are my true love, the one that has been always by my side. I just realised that too late. I'm going to love you, adore you and respect you until the day I die or you push me away from you. You know what? I'm sure we won't break up because we can spend as much as we want together, because I'm not letting Vince put you in another show if I'm not with you." He peered into those brown eyes that he loved so much. "Will you, Matthew Moore Hardy, honour me by marring me?" He asked.

"Yes. Of course yes." He kneeled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Mark." He whispered.

"And I love you." He kissed his cheek as well. "I want you to have something." He stood up and took one of his favourite rings and slid it onto Matt fourth finger of his right hand. "I'll buy another one."

"No. No. This one is perfect. Just like you." He said and kissed him. "Can you watch the rice for a while? I need to tell Jeff." He asked.

"Sure."

"Great. If it turns brown, you failed. Again. Take it off and put it with very cold water once its done."

"How do I know if it's done?"

"You taste it." He answered, rolling his eyes. "Seriously Mark don't let it burn." He said. "I'll be out for less than ten minutes."

"Ok. Ok. I'll do my best." He kissed him. "You know we are not gonna change our relationship, right?"

"Of course not. I love our relationship just the way it is. The only think is that we just upgrade it." He lifted and kissed his lips very softly. "Love you."

"Love you." Mark whispered against his lips.

Matt left and went to his brother room, knocking the door and waiting impatiently. He was so content and, as always, he wanted to share it with his brother, one of the most important persons in his life.

"Hey Matt. What's up?" said Jeff, letting him on. "Why are so happy?" He was used to see his brother smiling all the time since he was 24/7 with the man from Texas but this time was different: his eyes were shiny like he never saw them.

"Mark asked me." He said.

"Asked you…?" It was then that he realised the ring on his brother finger and the glow in his eyes. "Oh my god! No way? He did it, didn't he? I am so happy for you Matty!" Jeff jumped on him and hugged him as tight as he could. "How come? None of us did see this coming."

"He didn't plan it. It was because of the moment. Oh Jeffrey! I'm so happy right now. It's just… He's everything I ever wanted." He smiled, full of joy.

"I know. And you just deserve to be happy with him. You deserve everything the world can give you." He was very aware that he wouldn't have made it past fifteen without Matt. That's why he had told Taker about his brother's feelings once he knew that the oldest man felt the same way. "I know he'll take care you."

"Yeah. He will. By the way, thank you for telling him about the X-games. I really appreciate it." He said, hugging him again.

"No problem bubba." He bit his lower lip and looked at him. "What do you think about Johnny?" He asked nervously.

"Now, that's something I wanted to talk with you." He sat up straight and took his brother face in his hands. "Don't get mad at me baby but, are you sure you are over Shannon?" He asked.

"Why are you asking that?" He was being defensive.

"Don't avoid the question and answer me. Are you over Shannon? And if the answer is 'no', I want you tell John so."

"I'm… not yet. But I will." He mumbled and the oldest brother closed his eyes at the same time he let out a deep sigh. "Why are asking me that? I thought you wanted to talk about Johnny." He said.

"Has John told you that he has been in love with you, at least, since two years ago?" he asked, caressing his brother's cheeks.

"N-no." he muffled. "I don't want to hurt him. He means so much to me." He said, hugging him tightly.

"What does he means to you?" Matthew asked. "What do you feel when you are with him?"

"Peace." He immediately said, blushing intensely.

"You are so cute baby brother. Did you ever feel like this when you were with Shannon?"

"At the beginning. Maybe two months. But not more than that." His green eyes were watering. "I just… I don't want to lose Johnny, Matty. I _can't_ lose him. Not him." He whispered. "How do you know that he has been in love with me for so much time?"

The dark-eyed one shrugged. "I heard him once talk about you with Mike so I stood behind the door and listened. I didn't tell you anything because you were still with Shannon and I didn't wanted to make you feel awkward with him. I know and knew how much he means to you." He caressed his cheek lovingly and kissed his brow.

"I feel bad for him now. All this time he had to see me happy with him and when he left me… I didn't wanted to be an annoyance for you and Mark anymore so I talk to him; I explained him how bad I felt because he's my best friend and I didn't realised that all this shit was hurting him as well. Just as much as to me. Or maybe more." He sniffled and Matt wiped away the little tears he shed.

"Do you feel like he is the rebound guy, little brother?" he asked.

"What? No Matty!" He exclaimed. "I feel more like… he's the one that I have been looking for." He said.

"Okay. I really think you should tell him how you feel, but it's just my opinion. I need to go. I don't really trust Mark in the kitchen." Jeff giggled and nodded. "Love you little brother."

"Love you big brother." He answered, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for everything. I hope you'll have a great time in Barcelona."

"I will. Oh yes I will." He said in a pervert tone. "Thank you Jeffy. I'll bring you something from there." He returned the kiss and abandoned the room.

He quickly went back to his room and smiled when he didn't smell smoke or the burning whiff. He kissed Mark on the top of the head when he saw his boyfriend sat on the sofa watching some show.

"Good job honey." He said, going to the kitchen.

"How did go with Jeff?" The oldest man asked.

"Fine. We've talked about him and John. I believe I made him understand that he has to be sincere with him." He started to fry the already unfrozen seafood and smiled when he noticed Mark's arms around his waist and leaned against him. " As I thought, he isn't totally over Shannon."

"But he will. He's strong and smart." He said, kissing the top of his head. "That smells really good baby."

"Hmm… Thank you. I hope it'll taste good too." Matt murmured.

"I'm sure it will. You are cooking it darling. Do you want me to set the table?" At the nod the youngest gave him Mark pulled away and settled the table for two.

Few minutes after they were already sat and ready to eat. The one with green eyes took his now fiancé's hands and smiled without saying anything. They kept eating in silence, wrapped in a warm and loving atmosphere.

"It's delicious honey." Mark cooed, caressing the palm of his hand with his thumb. "Want some more?" He asked, lifting the wine bottle.

"Sure." He brought the glass near to the oldest man and he filled it up. "I want to make a toss." He suddenly said.

"Oh. Ok. For what?" he asked and lifted his glass.

"For us." Matt simply stated and smiled before sipping the wine.

"For us." The green-eyed man repeated.

"Where will we be staying in Barcelona?" Matthew asked before putting some more rice into his mouth.

Jesus. For being his first time it wasn't bad at all.

"Vince has to send me the reservation. I'll check if he has and I'll tell you then." He smiled tenderly and the youngest one shook his head in agreement.

They finished eating and Mark forced Matt to sit down on the sofa and relax while he washed the dishes and everything. Then took from the fridge a two-people-size strawberry cake that he asked to bring while his boyfriend, no, fiancé was with his brother, cut it, served it and brought where the brunette was.

"Baby." He sat down and showed him what he had with him. Matt eyes glowed at the sighed of his favourite cake.

"Where did you get it?" He asked, taking his plate and cuddling next to the man from Texas.

"The restaurant. I called them while you weren't here." He explained t him. "Ahh…" He said and put some of the cake in front of the Hardy's mouth to feed him. Matt giggled but opened his mouth. "Is it good?"

"Delicious. Now you honey." Mark opened his mouth as well and let Matt feed him.

They kept doing that until they finished and the dark-eyed one rested his head on the wide chest of Mark, who stroked his hair lovingly. They didn't say anything for almost an hour, just staying like this it was everything they wanted in that precise moment. But that moment finished when Matt yawned slightly.

"Do you want to go to bed?" the oldest one asked tenderly.

"Only if you come with me." He answered, pressing himself against his lover's body.

"Let's go then." He scooped him and carried him to the bedroom. "Here. Your pyjama." He whispered once he had both nightclothes on his hands.

"Thank you." He mumbled and quickly undressed himself to put the other clothes on. Then, when Mark was inside the bed just like him, Matt rested his head on the wide chest again, he just loved being in that position, the pace of the breathing calmed and relaxed him. "Aren't you going to sleep?" He asked when he saw that Mark had taken a book.

"I'm not sleepy, but if the light bothers you it doesn't matter, I don't read."

"No, it's okay. I know you like reading before sleeping." He kissed Mark's bare chest slightly and sighed. "I love you big man. A lot. Today is the happiest day of my life." He stated.

"It is mine too." He kissed his forehead romantically. "I love you too baby. Good night and sleep tight."

"I will. You are here with me." He mumbled and finally let Morpheus wrap him with his arms.

An hour and a half later Mark had finished the book and was looking adoringly at the man sleeping on his chest. He was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. Not Judy, not Sara, not Michelle. Matthew Moore Hardy, soon to be Calaway.

He never told Matt that he had pretty much fallen in love with him the time that he helped him with his knee: he barely could stand up, less walk. Kane hadn't been scheduled that night and people usually didn't talk to him or came around him. Only Shawn who was on RAW while he was on SmackDown. He was using a wall as support, breathing heavily, not moving. It was then that he felt someone tapping on his arm, and when he opened his eyes the first thing saw were dark curls, then brown eyes and finally a coy little smile.

"Need help?" the person asked.

"Uh…" he was so surprised he couldn't answer properly. He had talked to him a few times in the plane if they sat together or close, but he couldn't have ever guessed that Matt would approach him. Less help him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come." He helped him to arrive to his locker room by being his support. Once they were there he forced Mark to sit down on the couch. "Where's the first aid kid, old man?" The injured one growled at the name.

"Should be on the drawer." He pointed were and the youngest went to get it. "You don't have to help if you don't want to." He said.

"But I do want to. Plus you can barely walk, how are you going to go back to the hotel?" he asked, unbuttoning the trousers with no embarrassment and shedding them. On the hand Mark blushed furiously. "There. Put the leg up." He said and put a chair in front of him and helped him with his leg. Then he grabbed a tube of oil or something and rubbed it on the knee area. "I'm sorry." He apologised when the oldest moaned from pain.

"It's alright." He said, shaking his head. "How's your brother?" He asked, just to have a conversation with him.

"Jeff? He's all right. His back is not bothering anymore so he'll be back in a week or so." If someone asked how was he feeling in that very moment he would have answered that he was jealous. He was the one caring for him and Mark asked for his brother! He knew Jeff always got more attention than him because he was prettier, funnier and everything than him, but it still hurt.

And he did notice that Matt didn't want to talk about Jeff. Yeah, maybe it hadn't been the best move, he should have asked him how was _he_ and not Jeff. The oldest Hardy had been injured lately as well; he broke his hand a few weeks ago, but he didn't want the week off Vince wanted to give him.

"And you?" He asked and the one that was on his knees looked at him with a look that showed confusion. "How's your hand?"

"Oh. It's fine. Thanks for asking." He muttered concentrated on what he was doing. "Stay there. I'll go grab some ice." He smiled and then abandoned the room, leaving Mark with his thoughts.

That was new for him. No one took care of him before besides his brother or Shawn and if he had to choose between the three of them he would definitely the brunette: his brother was just like him, a disaster when it came to do anything that involved a delicate job, Shawn… Shawn was better, but it was impossible to shut him up and in the end it gave him headache with his scolding.

The door opened again and his nurse came in with a bag of ice. "There you are." He gave it to him and he put it on his knee. "Do you have some painkillers?" Matt asked him.

"In my bag." He answered.

"Ok." He looked for them and once he had them he handed them along with a glass of water to him. "Do you want me to drive you to the hotel?"

"Will you?" He shrugged, as if not caring at all. "It would be nice." He said and looked at him.

"Matthew!" The both of them looked at the door when Adam's voice filled the air. "Damn Hardy." They heard him say and then the steps approach to the locker room.

"Here Addy!" Matt shouted and the blond man came in as well.

"Finally. Hey Deadman. Your brother is in the phone." He tossed at him and the brunette caught it. "I'll see you in dinner, ok?"

"Ok Addy. Thank you." He kissed his cheek and then answered the phone. "Hey little brother. How are you?" He asked while he put all Mark's things inside his duffle bag. "I know. No, it's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore." He put the first aid kid in the drawer again and smiled at the man. "You are coming next Wednesday? Great. No, no, I'm still in the arena. Take care. Love you too." He hung up. "Well, let's go big boy. I still need to shower and if I'm late for dinner Adam is going to cut my head off." The both of them laughed, Mark softer than him. He put his trousers on again and then they left the arena.

Matt went with him to his room and opened the door. Seeing that Glenn wasn't around he helped the oldest man to change his ring clothes for his pyjama and accommodated him inside the bed.

"Do you need anything?" The youngest one asked. "Something to eat, drink, the TV remote…?"

"No thanks. I'll ask Glenn if he can cook something for me once he arrives." He declined the offer.

"Can he cook?" he heard more than one of his co-workers that he was the only one that could cook.

"He can make sandwiches."

"I'll make you something." Matt decided.

"Matthew, there is no need, really. I don't want you to be late to your date with Adam." The mention of the word "date" it made him feel bad, but he didn't really stopped to analyse why was that, not when a loud laugh came from the kitchen.

"Da-date? My god Taker! We ain't dating! He is going out with Jay. We are just having dinner. My, you are the only one that thought I could go out with Adds." He answered. "His my best friend man! He's like a brother or something to me." He laughed even harder and put some chicken in the hot pan.

"Oh. I thought that… you two are always together so I thought…" Matt appeared again in the bedroom.

"It's cool Taker. Don't worry." He smiled sweetly. "How's the knee?"

"Right now is okay." He answered. "What are you doing?" He asked snuffling to guess what was he cooking.

"Chicken with tomato." Responded the brunette. "Be right back." He said and went to the kitchen to serve the food and brought to the injured one. "I hope you'll like it. I really gotta go now." He said but before he put the painkillers and a bottle of water in the nightstand. He was about to leave the bedroom when Mark called him. "Yeah?"

"Thank you so much. No one ever did something like this for me." Matt shook his head. "Really. Thank you. I'll pay you back someday."

"I'm not expecting anything in return big man. I did it because I wanted to. Some people do that. Get better soon. Bye. Take care." He said.

"Bye Matt. Take care you too." He responded just to hear the door being closed slowly.

After that they started to get closer and closer and closer, developing knew feelings for each other, always hiding them, not wanting to lose the friendship they had. Until Jeffrey told him that his big brother loved him.

That very same day he went to Matt's locker room and slammed his lips on his, smiling when the youngest kissed back.

"Mark?" The sleepy tone of voice brought him back to reality and he saw his baby looking at him. "If you are not reading turn off the light, please." He asked and then rested his head against his chest again.

"I'm sorry honey." He did as he was told and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He loved Matt more than anything else; he would anything for him, he would _die_ for him.

* * *

Reviews are more than welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke up next morning the first thing he felt was the absence of his boyfriend-turned-fiancé. Mark growled and went to the kitchen. No. Well, there was only one place left where he could be. He opened the bathroom door and his eyes glistened with lust at the sight before him: Matthew Moore Hardy was kneeling and plundering himself with a butt plug. His member throbbed. He obviously didn't saw him since his eyes were closed. As quiet as he could he keeled before him and replaced his hand, moving the sex-toy faster.

"Hn. Mark." He whimpered.

"Good morning honey." He said, pecking him. "Stand up." He whispered and the youngest tried to do so. Tried, because when he was almost in his feet the plug pressed his prostate and sent him to his knees again. "C'mon, we don't have all they." He loved seeing Matt so vulnerable. It made him want to fuck him raw and hard.

Slowly he rose to his feet and gripped the edge of the radiator, breathing soundly and erratically.

"Bed." He walked towards it and laid in there, waiting for his lover. "You have been a naughty boy, baby. You know I don't like to get yourself off. And now you'll be punished." He took a bit of the plug out to slam it back in Matt. "Do not move." He stood still, observing how Mark pulled two things from his bag. He swallowed hard when he saw what they were.

"Mark I…"

"Hush." He interrupted him and pulled of the plug. He took one of the two objects and smiled darkly. He slid the cock ring on Matt and the youngest whimpered.

"Mark. Mark. Mark!" He felt a hand in his cheek and suddenly woke up. Oh shit! It was a dream? Damn! "Are you okay baby? You are sweating." He said, worried.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay, don't worry." He grunted as he noticed the hard-on he had. "Did I wake you up?"

"No. I was in the kitchen." He kissed his lover's forehead and looked at him when he moaned. "What the hell is going on with you?" he asked. "First you whimper and moan while sleep, then you wake up sweating and now this."

Unconsciously his green eyes looked at his member and Matt's eyes followed, gasping in surprise. "I see." He smiled and kissed him while straddling him. " I'll take care of it." He whispered in his ear.

About an hour later they were in the shower, Matt giggling as Mark nuzzled his neck.

"What time is it?" Mark asked, caressing his fiancé's belly.

"Around eight, I think." He answered and kissed him on the arm.

"Why were you up so early?" He kissed the back of his head and sat down.

"I just woke up. Come on." He answered and smiled before going out of the shower. "Want some coffee?"

"It would be nice." He took the towel the brunette gave him. "Thank you honey."

"No problem. I am going to check up on Jeff before we leave. I want to know if he had that talk with JoMo and if he did it, I want to talk with John." He explained as he started to dry himself. "Why don't we have lunch all together?"

"Sounds good. I'll tell Glenn to come as well." He said as he looked how Matt dressed himself, just like he was doing.

"Ok. Let's take breakfast." He stood up and pulled him to his feet and led him to the kitchen. "What do you want, honey?"

"Bacon, eggs, toast…" He said, smiling when he saw the ring in Matt's hand. "Come here baby." The brunette blinked in confusion, but he did as he was told. Mark took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "It looks great on you." He whispered, smiling.

"Aww… Thanks baby." He said and pecked his lips. "Would you rather eat salad fruit?" He asked.

"If I say no you are going to do it anyway, right?" he asked.

"Exactly. I was being polite hon." He started to peel the fruits and to cut them in small portions.

Mark got up and started to make the coffee. He smiled in disbelief: Matt was definitely a great cook. And fast, he had already cut every fruit and was making the orange juice.

"Mark, the water is spilling."

"What?"

"The water from the kettle is spilling." He said as he closed the faucet. "There."

He didn't reply, he just leaned and kissed him slowly, not letting the passion to fill his senses. "You don't how much I love you Matthew. You have no idea." He whispered.

"Oh darling! That was so sweet of you!" He exclaimed. "But, what's with you today? You are not like this usually."

"Don't you like it?" He asked a bit sad.

"Of course I do Mark. But it's still weird." He giggled and put the fruit salad in two bowl and sat in the sofa.

"So you want to leave in the morning or in the afternoon?" He asked, feeding him.

"Maybe morning. Then in the afternoon you are tired and you know I hate driving during peak hours." The one with dark eyes said as he cuddled next to him, purring softly.

"My! You are like a kitten after wild sex." The oldest cooed.

"Not my fault. I love being with you." He nibbled Mark's neck and smiled against the skin. "I need to go see Jeff." He said after a few minutes.

"Okay." Mark grabbed him by his hips and kissed his belly. "But get here as soon as you can."

"Of course love." He kissed him and went to the door.

"Matthew." The brunette turned around and looked at him questioningly. "Don't you think you should put a shirt or something on yourself?"

"Why? I'm going to Jeff's, he has seen me naked more times than you did." He teased winking.

"Oh perfect. Now I'm going to marry some incestuous guy." He joked.

"But you love the guy." He stepped back and kissed him hungrily. "Don't you?"

"With all my heart." He breathed out against his lips. "Go already. I'll call Glenn." He said and went with him to the door. "Be nice to them, you hear me?"

"Yes papi. Hey!" The youngest yelped when his fiancé smacked his ass.

"Your fault" Mark said.

Laughing, Matt abandoned the room and went straight ahead to his brother's. He knocked the door and waited.

"M-Matt." He smiled at John and entered into the room.

"Good morning John." He patted his shoulder and went straight to the bedroom, not caring about the clothes scattered all over the place. "Jeffro! Walk up already!"

"Want me to wake up? Kiss me." He mumbled, clearly recognising his brother's voice.

"As you wish."

And in front of a very shocked John Randall Hennigan he kissed his brother, with tongue and all. The youngest Hardy moaned and responded the kiss, caressing the back of the neck of his brother's.

"Morning Matthew." He whispered.

"Morning Jeffrey." He answered. "Get dressed, both of you. And you explain all this to him, all right baby brother?"

"Yeah, yeah. Can you make some coffee for us?" He asked.

"Just because I love you." He said and stood up. "Hurry up. And first, I want to talk to you, Nero."

He went to the kitchen and prepared some coffee, laughing at the memory of John's face: wasn't he aware about that they used to kiss like that before every single match they had?

"What the hell was that?" John asked to the older man, who just laughed and pinned him on the bed. "Jeff."

"Do you really don't know?" He asked and the Californian shook his head. "Matty and I always do that before our matches." He told him and combed his hair off of his face.

"Isn't that incest?" He inquired.

"Who cares? Don't worry, ok? If you don't like it we won't do it anymore, it's not a problem." He promised and stood up, grabbing his underwear and putting them on and then a sweat pants. "Stay here for a moment, I would like to talk to Mattie alone, ok?"

"Sure Jeff." Jeff pecked his lips and left him alone in the room.

He was leaning against the doorway and observed his big brother: he was even more radiant than yesterday. And he knew the cause.

"So, Mark has fucked you this morning." He stated, accepting the coffee cup he was offered.

"Yes he has." He answered. "But I'm not here to discuss my sexual life with you, little brother. Did you talk with John?" he stared at him, a really serious gaze on his eyes.

"Yes I did." He chewed his lower lips before he continued. "He said… he wasn't going to leave, that he was going to do everything to enamour me. And I seriously think it's already working. Last night… it was magic Matty. I've never felt such a great connexion with anyone, it was like he knew were to touch me, what to say and when, I felt like I was special. I really never felt this way, not even with Shannon." He whispered.

"Well, I'm glad. You really look so happy." He kissed his forehead. "Wait here, I need to talk to him."

"Ok."

The oldest brother went to the bedroom and closed the door behind him, smiling at the man who was looking at him, hesitantly.

"I'm not gonna punch or anything, John. I trust you. I know you are not gonna hurt my brother."

"Pa-pardon me?" One out of two: or he was hearing things or Matt was joking.

"You heard me. I trust you. I'm more concerned of him hurting you. I… I know that you have been in love for a very long time, Johnny, that's why I know you won't screw up." He motioned and the one from California sat next to him. "I heard you once talking with Mike about how you felt."

"So… Everything is ok?"

"Uh-huh. Take care of him, ok? Mark and I are going to Barcelona for two weeks and I need someone to watch him."

"Don't worry." He said, smiling. "Thank you Matt." He mumbled.

"You are the first one that to whom I give an opportunity with Jeff, but if just once Jeffy cries because of you, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you, is that clear?" The Shaman of Sexy nodded. "Cool. Now let's go." They stepped out of the bedroom and Matt smiled. "Come over to Mark's and my room, we'll have lunch with you two and Glenn."

"Is he bringing Cody?" Jeff asked.

"Guess so. Come around 12. And don't be late!" He said as he abandoned the room. "Hey baby!" he said as he saw his fiancé watching something on TV. "What are you watching?" He asked kissing his cheek.

"Basketball." He answered. "Want some help?" he questioned.

"No honey. I'll tell if I do, though. Are Glenn and Codes coming?"

"Yeah. How was it with your brother and Morrison?" He inquired.

"Jeff did talk with Johnny. They had sex last night. My brother says he's never been so happy or something like it, not even with Moore. And John… well, I'm not really worried about him." He answered. "What do you want for lunch?"

"I would say you, but since I am not going to share you with anyone, I'll say pasta."

"Ok."

In the next couple of hours Mark sat down in the sofa watching TV while Matt stayed in the kitchen during lunch. It smelled wonderful, on the elder man's opinion.

"Mark William Calaway!" He looked away from the TV and blinked when he saw the look his fiancé was giving him from the kitchen.

"Yes angel?" He asked.

"Open the fucking door! I can't do it!" He told him and the one with green eyes did quickly it. "Thank you."

"Hey guys." He smiled at the four men standing before him. "Come on in Matt's in the kitchen." He told them and Jeff went to help his brother. "Are you two going to stand here all day or what?" He asked the younger ones who quickly entered into the room. "I think I scared them, baby bro." He said to Glenn.

"No way." He joked and patted his brother's shoulder. "Hey Matt. Need any help?" He asked to the brunette one.

"No thanks, Glenn. You can help Mark to set the table though." He said.

"Sure." He nodded and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. "Why don't you go with the Hardy and see if they need help?" he proposed, caressing his cheek.

"Ok." He blushed and went to the kitchen, followed by John. "Do you need help guys?" He asked.

"If you can make the salad." Matt said, smiling.

"Of course."

Few minutes later they were sat around the table. They talked about everything and anything, just enjoying their time together before their departure to Europe. It wasn't until the end of the lunch, when they were having coffee, that Glenn saw the ring in the older Hardy's finger. He took his hand and raised an eyebrow, then looked at his brother.

"Isn't that your favourite ring? The one that you said you would never give to anyone?" He asked.

"Yes it is. And take your hands off my fiancé, Glenn." He growled and smiled at the faces that all of them, Jeff being the exception, had. "What?"

"You are engaged." Glenn muttered. "Since when?" he asked, looking at them both.

"Yesterday." Matt answered, smiling at his very large man. "You don't want to know the details." He quickly said.

After a few seconds everyone stood up and congratulated them and hugged them. "I'm so happy for you." The bald man muttered in Mark's ear.

"Thanks." He replied. When they broke the embrace the Deadman took Matt in his arms and kissed the top of his head. "Love you." He whispered in his ear and the oldest brunette giggled.

"Aww… You are so sweet!" he exclaimed, hugging John who blushed slightly. "So, when is the date?" All four stared at them who blinked in confusion.

"Oh, well. We haven't decided it yet. We'll see. We need to talk to McMahon first, anyway." Matt answered and the others nodded in understanding.

Glenn definitely did not expect that, after his third divorced Mark said that he was never going to marry. Again, he said a woman, never said anything about a man. He should have asked that back then.


End file.
